Hurt, Loss, and Freindship
by Wolf718
Summary: A missing brother, a witch trying to create a kishin, and two former prisoners of the Leo Orginization. What kind of things have Phantom Canus and Casper Jade gone through? Is there anything else that awaits? T for violence and death. Slight OCxOC :3 1st in the Reliance Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

LunaC: Well, this is my attempt at writing a series. I will only continue if I at least get one review for this. :3

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own Casper, Phantom, Fiona, and the Leo Organization.

The witch giggled while she looked into her crystal ball. She thought it was amusing that Lord Death had only sent three pairs of students after her. All she needed was one more piece before she could over rule the shinigami.

"You call for me, Fiona?" a voice said behind her. The witch turned around to find her personal meister.

"Yes. Shibusen have sent some students. Could you go welcome them? Don't forget, if you run off, the spell can't be removed."

The girl scowled. "Yes Fiona," is all she replied, walking out of the room.

Fiona just giggled again. She loved how she could use magic to control people.

Maka, Kid, and Black*Star stood outside the Sphinx. The large historical monument was now the base of the Leo Organization, Shibusen's new threat. The three were sent there on a mission for Lord Death. Try to capture the meister and weapon that worked for the witch. sounded easy enough. If the two cooperated.

A large wind blew through, making the sand cloud the three meisters' vision. When it died down, Maka saw a figure by the entrance.

The girl's long brown hair had slight blue streaks. Her eyes were mismatched. One a purple-blue, the other red. A blue bandana was tied around her right arm. She wore a blue tank top, black cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes. On her wrists were checkerboard sweatband, and on her hands black fingerless gloves. In them, she carried a black scythe with a blue streak on the blade's edge.

"That's her," Kid whispered. Maka was surprised at this. She expected them to be older, but the girl was probably the same age as them.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Just leave Fiona and her organization alone," the girl said.

"You say that as if you aren't part of it," Kid replied.

"How I'm associated with this isn't any of your business," she snapped back.

"Well, we've been given orders that we aren't allowed to leave until you come with us," Maka said.

"I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, I can't leave."

"And why would that be?" the young shinigami asked.

"Just shut up! Why we're here is none of your business!" a voice snapped back. It appeared to come from the scythe the girl carried.

"Well if you won't come, the almighty Black*Star will force you to!" Black*Star exclaimed. He made the first attack. Tsubaki's enchanted sword blade swung at the girl's neck. She easily blocked with the staff of the scythe, and then used the blade to knock him down. The ninja quickly got back up, and this time aimed for the ribs.

The girl just blacked again. She sent a side kick to his stomach, and knocked his head with the staff with much force.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe," Black*Star muttered.

"Right."

The sword started to glow, and turned into the chain scythe. Black*Star swung one of the blades at the girls neck. She blocked, which distracted her from his next move.

"Black*Star Big Wave!"

She was hit with a sudden force, which caused her to crash into the sand.

"Casper!" her scythe yelled. There wasn't a reply.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Kid said, seeing it only took one person to take her out. He walked over, but Casper got back up. Blood dripped down her chin, but that seemed to be the only damage.

She suddenly whacked Black*Star with the staff of the scythe. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up.

Then, the area around him suddenly went cold. Arctic tundra cold. Even worse, he couldn't see anything. It was so dark, he didn't even tell when he blacked out.

Maka was shocked by what she saw. Casper used the shadows around her as an attack. Did she just use magic?

Maka decided it was her turn to attack. She charged, and swung Soul's blade at Casper. The girl easily blocked again, and swung back. It became a furry of slashes and blocks. The two got minor cuts, but that was about it.

"Maka, keep that up!" Kid shouted. He started shooting at the enemy meister. Blood trickled down her back. Casper now saw that she had to defend herself from two different attackers. Nice.

She jumped out of the way, making Kid accidentally shoot Maka. She then sent a roundhouse kick to the other scythe meister's ribs, causing her to fall.

Casper raised her scythe in case Maka got back up. She felt a searing pain in her head, and everything went black.

Maka saw Casper fall to the ground after Kid pistol whipped her. The girl was now unconscious.

"Casper? Casper! Casper what happened!" the scythe yelled out, trying to figure out what happened to his meister. Maka was surprised he didn't turn back into human form to help the girl.

All the weapons returned to their human forms. Tsubaki was trying to get Black*Star up, Patty making a sand castle, Liz crossing her fingers that backup mummies would come out. Soul just stared down at the other scythe. He swore he saw a reflection of someone in the blade.

"Are you going to turn back, or do we have to carry you?" Kid asked.

"Look, if I could change back, I would by now," she weapon replied.

"So you can't turn back?" Maka asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not tellin you anytime soon." After that, the scythe was silent. He wouldn't reply to any questions. Maka used soul perception just to make sure he was still alive. It was a blue soul with a beanie and a serious expression. A strange orange aura was around it. It looked like a magic of some sort.

Soul just picked up the scythe and Black*Star, after waking up, carried Casper. The seven had brought one of the school's vans. The black vehicle drove off, leaving the Sphinx behind. Mission complete.

Fiona frowned at what she saw.

"Oh dear. Looks like Death took my favorite toys. But I'll be getting her back soon."

LunaC: so there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

LG: REVIEW OR I EAT YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

LunaC: Hiya! Thank you to those reading this! Also, special thanks to CrystalzAnimeTurtle for reviewing, and to my friend HL who read the story, but doesn't have an account. And now LG is gonna get on with the disclaimer so you people will find out what happened! 

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own Casper, Phantom, Fiona, the Leo organization, and any other people who aren't in the show that I just can't remember if they're in this chapter or not.

Casper woke up with a pain in her head. What had happened? All she remembered was fighting those three students, and then blacking out. She opened her eyes to find herself in what looked like a cell. There was a window about six feet away from the floor, and a small table stood next to the bed she was on. Where exactly was she?

She then sat up in fear. As it that other kid who knocked her out? What if they had taken her with him? She felt her fingernails dig into her palm, and a tear slid down her cheek. If they did, she couldn't help Phantom anymore.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked around the room. Unfortunately, the black scythe wasn't there. She looked back up at the window. She got up off the bed and climbed up onto it. It was pretty large, but had iron bars. With a bit of her shadow magic, she could cut those eventually. But that was only if escape was necessary.

She heard the door open and quickly turned her head. A dark skinned woman covered in bandages stood there.

"Those bars can't be broken. Even if you did get out, we're in the middle of the desert and you wouldn't survive long without food and water," she said. Casper just glared and jumped down from the window.

"You've been called into the Death Room for interrogation," the woman said.

"I'm not answering any questions until I see Phantom," Casper replied.

"You can't see him at the moment. We'll explain later," she said. Casper just sighed and followed. The other woman led her down a long hallway and up some stairs.

She then grew a slight grin when she saw a dark corner. Death's plans were going to have to change. Right when she was next to it, she slipped over into the corner and disappeared.

Nygus didn't hear the footsteps behind her anymore. She turned around to find Casper gone. She pulled out a small pocket mirror and drew the number for Lord Death with her finger.

"Hi! Hello! Wazzup!" the shinigami cheerfully said.

"Sir, the captured meister escaped. She could be anywhere in the school or city," she replied.

"Oh dear. Get the staff to guard the entrances to the school and city. Ask Stein if the operation is completed yet."

"Yes sir."

The mirror went back to normal, and Nygus went to give out orders.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"What!" the group exclaimed after hearing Kid's news.

"The girl from yesterday escaped. We have to be on guard in case she gets us back for yesterday," the shinigami repeated.

"I'm not scared! A god like me could defeat a mortal like her any day!" Black*Star shouted.

"Weren't you the one she knocked out yesterday?" Soul asked. Black*Star couldn't come up with an excuse so he just ignored the comment.

"Why would she escape anyways? She clearly didn't like being a part of the Leo Organization," Maka said.

"Maybe it had to do with her scythe," Liz suggested. "I think it's pretty strange how he can't transform back. Maybe Fiona promised them help if they worked for her"

"Maybe. Let's just keep an eye out for her," Kid said.

The seven sat in the classroom. Surprisingly, Stein was late for his weekly dissection. No one had seen the professor all day. And not only that, but the infirmary had been closed down. Sid stood outside it, almost like he was guarding it.

Maka then saw a strange purple glow in the hallway. She got up from her seat, and didn't explain to her friends what she was doing. She looked out into the hallway to see Casper there. The girl seemed to be looking for something. She turned around the corner, and Maka followed her. Casper was fast, and only stopped at turns. What was she doing?

Casper suddenly stopped. Maka froze where she was. The rouge meister turned around to see the student, and ran off.

She dashed through the hallways. Maka followed. Smartest thing, no. but Casper ran off right before interrogation, and she wanted to figure out why. The two ran all around the school grounds. Through the gym, the cafeteria, a few empty classrooms, and out a back door. Casper finally stopped outside the school. She needed to catch her breath, and the person guarding the front door couldn't see her. Maka was right behind her.

"Hold it. Why did you escape right before your interrogation?" she asked in a stern voice. Casper just turned and gave her a grim look.

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone," she answered.

"Is it because you're afraid you're going to have to reveal Fiona's plans and your master won't forgive you?"

"SHUT UP! I would kill Fiona if I had the chance! I would do anything to ruin her plans!"

"Then why won't you?"  
>"Because she's the only one who can help me!" Casper started to walk off again, obviously angered by the conversation. Maka was about to chase her, but something stopped her. Her feet couldn't move. She looked down to see them held to the ground by shadows. Casper ran off, and she was stuck there.<p>

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Casper sat on one of the many candles of the buildings. She had finally lost that student, and needed to focus on finding Phantom again. She was close before, but had to start all over. She closed her eyes and focused on finding Phantom's soul wavelength. She had caught it, and it seemed to be closer than before.

She climbed down from the roof and entered the building again. She found her way through the hallways, and occasionally got lost, but finally found it. Unfortunately, someone seemed to be guarding the door. She walked over.

"Students aren't allowed in here today. If you need to see the nurse, go to the old music room," the zombie said when she got there.

"I think I should b able to see my own weapon," she replied.

The zombie just looked at her. So this was the girl who escaped. Should he catch her and bring her to Lord Death?

The door opened and a lab coat and screw through his head came out.

"Complete success," he said to himself.

"What was?" Casper asked.

The man obviously knew who this girl was and answered. "The operation."

Casper's eyes went wide and she burst through the door. What had happened? This was where Phantom was, so was the operation on him? And why?

She gasped in surprise when she found out.

LunaC: And now I leave you to wait until the next chapter! 

LG: Review! Or I'll eat you!

LunaC: He's serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

LunaC: Wow, this is a fast update.

LG: Probably the fastest you'll ever make, too.

LunaC: Your Face! Anyways, thank you flowerchild4life for reviewing! You'll finally find out something about Phantom and Casper in this chapter!

LG: yay!

LunaC: And you might notice a character change in Casper. Chapter 4 and 5 are already written, I just have to find time to type them up. -.- So, lets just do the disclaimer thing so you can read the story already! 

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. She owns Casper, Phantom, Fiona, the Leo Organization, Rocky, Jax, Dawn, Lycao, the Morro family, and…I think that's it.

LunaC: wow. I made a lot of OC's.

Phantom groaned at the sight of light when he opened his eyes. Wait, light? It's been two years since he's seen that. Once his eyes adjusted, which took a while, he found himself in an infirmary of some sort.

What the heck?

Was he dreaming again? He rarely fell asleep, and would occasionally have dreams. Mostly just replayed memories. He sat up to figure out what happened.**  
><strong>Wait, sat up? When was he lying down?

He looked around to find he was in a hospital bed or something similar. Blue curtains were to his left, and to his right a yellow wall with a big window.

But more surprising, he was in his human form. He felt weird staring down at his hands, looking them over and ver. It reminded her of what people did in the movies. His attire was the same as that night two years ago. A black t-shirt, blue hoodie, grey jeans, black tennis shoes, and blue headphones and a dog-tag necklace around his neck. His black hair still came to about halfway past his ear, most of it covered by a navy blue beanie.

Now he was beyond confused. All he remembered was Casper getting knocked out by those kids. He probably drifted off after that. But how did this happen? How did the spell get removed?

He then noticed Casper was asleep, leaning against the wall. Her hair covered half of her face, and her head rested in the corner. She stirred a bit, and her eyes cracked open. She drowsily got up and rubbed her eyes. She then suddenly remembered why she was in there and looked over to see her partner awake.

About half a second later, Casper had pretty much tackle-hugged him, almost causing the two to fall off the bed.

"Phantom! I was so worried! I thought Fiona was gonna be mad and not turn you back but then Stein found a way and-!"

"Casper, calm down," he said, but he couldn't help grinning.

"Sorry. I was just really worried."

"Well nothing to worry about now, right?"

"Um, not really. I don't think Fiona is gonna let us go that easily."

"True. Where exactly are we?"  
>"Shibusen."<p>

The two sat there in silence.

"So does that mean," Phantom started.

"I'm not sure. I told her to run back home, but that doesn't mean she found the note," Casper interrupted.

"Oh. So how exactly did this happen?"

"Stein didn't say exactly. He said something about a soul operation, I think."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do now?"  
>"I'm not sure. I sort of ran off when someone was bringing me to the interrogation."<p>

"Wait, they're interrogating us? About what?"

"Maybe Fiona's plans. I'm not sure. But they probably will ask us why we worked for her. And you're asking a lot of questions."

"One more. What happened to my bike?" he asked, finding his motorcycle keys in his pockets.

"We left it with Rocky. He lives somewhere around here, so you'll get it back soon."

Before he could respond, the same woman from earlier walked in.

"Lord Death would like to know if you'll go on with the interrogation now," Nygus asked.

"Yeah, we'll come," Casper answered, standing up. Phantom got up and stood next to her, holding her shoulder for support. He was still about an inch taller than her.

The two followed Nygus out and down the seemingly endless hallways of the school, stopping at two large doors. When they were opened, it revealed a guillotine hallway. At the end, Lord Death stood, along with a giant mirror.

"Hiya! Hello! Wazzup!" he greeted.

"They agreed to go on with the interrogation, sir," Nygus replied.

"Great! Could you please return to your duties in the infirmary? Make sure the school knows that it's open again," he said. Nygus did as ordered and left the room.

"So, it seems you two have been working with Leo for quite some time now."

"Yes, we have," Casper replied. 'Why is he saying what we already know?' Phantom thought.

"Could you explain why? My son replied you didn't seem to loyal to Fiona," Lord Death asked.

"Well, the organization was trying to get us to join for a number of years. If I was under Fiona's control, my mother would do anything if the cost was hurting me."

"And who exactly is your mother?"

"Lycao the witch."

"Ah, yes. That would explain the powers Maka told me about. Your mother has been working undercover for us for a few years now."

"What!"

"I'll explain later. As you were saying?"

"Well, she cornered the us in an ally one day. On instinct, I transformed. She asked for the hundredth time for us to join, and Casper responded no. After that, she put a spell on me to keep me from turning back," Phantom continued.

"She promised me she would remove the spell after I helped her. That's the only reason I resisted when those three wanted me to go with the students you sent."

"I see. So, what exactly does she have planned?"

"We aren't sure. She didn't tell us," Casper lied.

"Interesting," Lord Death replied, thinking that the answer might not have been true.

"Sir, do you know if my sister made it here? She was with us that night Fiona attacked, and we told her to find some way to Shibusen. But we never found out if she made it here."

"Let me see. Two years ago. Dawn?"

"Yes! That's her."

"Yes, Sid took care of her when she came. But she never seemed to have the same last name when we asked."

"It's Canus. It was originally Morro, but I changed it when we were disowned."

"Oh, so you're a member of the Morro family?"

"Was. I was a Morro," Phantom corrected.

"I see."

"Do you possibly know how my brother's been?" Casper asked.

"Maybe. What's his name?"  
>"Rocky. Rocky Jade."<p>

"Ah, Rocky! He was a great meister! Him and Jax. One of the best pairs this school has seen."

"Wait, was a great meister?" Casper asked worriedly.

"Oh," Lord Death said, his tone changing to a more sad one.

'Great. This can't be good,' Phantom thought.

"Casper, Rocky was reported M.I.A. a year ago."

LunaC: and that's the end of chapter 3! Yay! 

LG: Could you correct us if Nygus was spelled wrong?

LunaC: Im pretty sure it isn't. anyways don't forget to review! 

LG: review, or else I will eat you all with fries on the side. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

LunaC: okay, I'm kinda mad at myself because I looked over the last chapter and there were some mistakes. I'm smacking myself right now. So, I promise that other characters will be in the next chapter. 

LG: wait, Lord Death and Sid are in this one though

LunaC: …YOUR FACE! Anyways, thank you those of you reading this and reviewing! It means a lot! And now LG will go on with the disclaimer so you can read! Oh, just so you know you will see slight CasperxPhantom.

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. Wait, this is the hard part. She owns Casper, Phantom, Rocky, Jax, Lycao, Dawn, the Morro Family, Fiona, and the Leo Organization. 

Casper couldn't say anything. Rocky went missing? She held her tears back. How could this have happened?

"W-what exactly happened?" she asked.

"Well, he and Jax left for a mission last year. We hadn't heard from the two in about a month, and then suddenly someone found Jax passed out by the city gates. When he woke up, he said all he remembered was fighting a witch, and then getting hit with something that caused him to black out. No one knows why Rocky didn't return. We sent out investigators, but we never found out anything," Lord Death explained.

"I-I see," she said, looking down at her face.

"Can I ask what exactly we're supposed to do now?" Phantom asked.

"Ah, yes! You two are to become students at the beginning of next week!" he answered cheerily.

"Wait, what?"

"That's right! You two have already been enrolled and assigned a school apartment. I'll tell Sid to send Dawn over when you tow get there," he added.

"Okay. Is that all?" Phantom asked, getting worried about the very silent Casper.

"Yep! Bye!"

With that, the pair left. The hallway seemed longer than they remembered. After going under at least ten of the guillotines, Phantom finally broke the silence.

"Cas?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied.

He grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around and met his eyes, which gave a look saying 'don't lie to me'. Tears trickled down their cheeks.

"S-sorry. I-I just s-still can't believe t-that t-this could've happened t-to him," she sobbed.

His arms wrapped around her in a hug. "I miss him too. But he might still be alive, so don't worry too much. Okay?"

"O-okay," she mumbled into his shoulder. He let go of her and she looked up at him. He wiped the tears off her cheeks, and the two continued walking down the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Phantom woke up to a knocking at the door. He got up and found himself asleep on the couch of their new apartment. He got up and answered the door.

Sid stood there with a girl around nine years old. Her long black hair was tied with a blue bow, her eyes a stormy grey. She wore a purple shirt with a black vest, jeans, and black boots.

"Phantom!" she screamed, jumping up and tackle hugging him.

"Who's that?" Casper asked, walking in from out of her room. She saw Phantom pretty much knocked onto the fool and the little girl on top of him. The girl looked up and saw her and jumped up to give the meister a hug.

"Dawn! I missed you so much!" Casper said, hugging the little girl.

"I missed you guys too," Dawn said. "Where were you guys?"

"Um, we'll explain that later."

Phantom got up off the floor. First Casper almost knocking him out of the infirmary bed, and then Dawn completely knocking him to the floor. He was gonna be sore.

"Thanks Sid," he said to the zombie.

"No problem. I was always a man who cared for others," he replied. He then left the somewhat confused Phantom.

"O-kay?" he said, taking Dawn's purple duffel bag. He found the other two in Casper's room.

"Can you now tell me why you two disappeared?" Dawn asked. Casper gave Phantom a look, and he sighed. He set the bag on the floor and explained the whole story to Dawn. The girl gave him a sad look when he finished.

"But you're fine now, right Phantom?" she asked.

"Yeah. Stein said nothing went wrong and that the spell didn't cause any permanent damage, so I should be good."

"What about Fiona?"

"We aren't sure yet. But if anything happens to us, just do the same as last time, okay?" Casper said.

"Okay! I'm just glad that we're all together again!"

Casper just smiled. Yeah, it was like before. But back then, they only had Rocky, Jax, and sometimes Lycao. They didn't go to Shibusen, and they were always on the run from Fiona. But now, Phantom and Casper would be going to the school, and Rocky wasn't there for them. She frowned at this part.

"Casper?" Dawn asked, seeing the girl with a frown.

Casper saw the expression of worry in Dawn's eyes, and shook off the sorrow. She wasn't going to act this way in front of Dawn. It was a happy day for the little girl, and she didn't want her sadness mixed into it. Like her brother, Dawn was concerned when she was sad. "I'm fine. How about we unpack your stuff?" she said.

"Okay!" the nine year old said, taking her bag and running off down the hallway.

"I'm gonna go find Jax and see if he has my bike," Phantom said, walking out into the hallway.

"Okay, but don't get into trouble."

"When do I do that?"

"Don't make me answer that."

He just chuckled and walked out of the apartment.

LunaC: yay! that's three chapters posted in a week! I think. I cant remember!

LG: if I tell you will you start paying me?

LunaC: no.

LG: you suck

LunaC: Review please! 

LG: REVIEW OR I EAT YOU! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

LunaC: Thank you all of those reading this! It means so much. X3 I don't have a lot to say, so LG is just gonna get on with the disclaimer.

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own Casper, Phantom, Fiona, the Leo Organization, Dawn, Jax, Rocky, Lycao and anyone I forgot. 

Maka ran across the roofs with Soul in her hands. Her and Black*Star were patrolling the town. Fiona's attacks had started to become more common over the last week, and Spartoi was assigned times and areas to watch. Lord Death feared that the school would be her next target.

Right now, they were in charge of patrolling downtown area of Death City. The two walked across the rooftops, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Hey, is that smoke?" Black*Star asked, pointing over to a small wisp of grey over some buildings not too far away. Maka felt her phone vibrate, and picked it up.

"Maka, Fiona was sighted over at the apartments near you guys. We're heading over there now," Kid said.

"Meet you there," is all she said before hanging up. "Black*Star, there's been an attack. I'm guessing it's where you saw the smoke."

"Then let's go! Follow the almighty Black*Star!" he shouted before running off. She followed the assassin, and the two were shocked when they got there.

The small apartment building was up in flames. Fire trucks parked in front of it, water pouring onto the fire.

"What happened here?" Maka asked a woman standing outside.

"I'm not exactly sure. A witch came from nowhere and set the apartments on fire. She then took off with something," a woman replied.

"Is everyone out?"

"No. One man, Jax Mason, hasn't come out yet. The fire fighters are inside looking for him."

Just then, someone came out of the building. The man removed his mask.

"Are you two Shibusen students?" he asked the two.

"No, I am the almighty-"

"Yes, why?" Maka interrupted in the middle of the assassin's sentence.

He handed her a red envelope. "It says to give to Lord Death," he explained.

Kid finally arrived on the scene, and Maka and Black*Star explained what had happened.

"Did you find Jax?" the young shinigami asked the firefighter.

"No. We couldn't find him anywhere."

"We better report this to my father."

The three students thanked the firefighter, and ran back in the direction of the school. The other four transformed back to human form, and they soon arrived in the Death Room.

"So, what exactly happened?" Lord Death asked.

"Fiona set an apartment on fire. All she left was this," Maka answered, handing him the envelope.

Lord Death opened it, and a holographic message of the witch appeared.

"Hello Death. In case you're wondering why I just set that building on fire, I just needed a weapon taking residence there. Nothing too serious." Fiona's image burst into giggles and faded away."

"Who was it that she took?"

"Jax Mason," Kid answered.

"Oh my, this isn't good."

"Why? Its not like this man could be more mighty than Black*Star if she was going to get him to join Leo!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Actually, I think that possibility is only a slight chance. Jax wouldn't betray Shibusen for anything. But I wonder why she needed him."

"Sir, maybe those two new students know. Didn't they work for her?" Liz asked.

"They said they didn't know exactly what was being planned."

"What if they lied?" Soul asked.

"I think they might have. Kid, Maka, can you bring the two in for interrogation tomorrow?"

"Yes father."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent! You may go now."

The seven left the Death Room, the same question in their minds (except Patty who was thinking of giraffes). What was Fiona planning?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Phantom sat next to Casper in the classroom. The two sat in the corner by themselves. He turned to look at the two kids that stopped in front of their desks. The seemed familiar, he just couldn't tell why.

"Can we help you?" Casper asked.

"Yes. Lord Death needs to see you two," the girl said. Phantom realized it was two of the kids from the liberation. What was her name? Maka? And the other one? It was Kid or something like that.

"Why, exactly?" Casper asked again.

"You'll see, just come," Kid said.

Casper sighed and got up, Phantom following her, and the other two. After passing through the long, endless hallways, they finally got to the Death Room.

"Hi! Hello! Wazzup!" Lord Death greeted.

"You wanted to see us?" Phantom asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes. You see, Fiona seems to have kidnapped a weapon last night. We need to know what her plans are."

"I already told you, we don't know," Casper replied.

"She's lying," Kid said. Obviously the two hadn't left. Casper sent a glare at him.

"Would you two like to know who it was?" Lord Death asked. The two gave him a look saying 'only if we would care'. "She took Jax."

Casper's eyes went wide. First Rocky going missing, and now Jax being kidnapped? And how come Fiona needed Jax?

"Would you mind telling now?" There was a small silence before something was said.

"It sounds pretty crazy, but she was trying to create a kishin of her own," Casper answered. "I never saw it before, neither did anyone else. But I would every once and a while see her sneak off somewhere with souls."

Everyone was surprised at this. Even Phantom, who surprisingly didn't know the witch's plans.

"But that's impossible. Many witches have tried but never succeeded in making one. Why would Fiona think she could?"

"I'm wondering why she would need Jax for it," Lord Death added.

"Look, that's all I know about what she's planning. Just because we worked for her, doesn't mean she trusted us with all her plans."

"I see. If that's all, you four can go."

The students then left the room. Phantom looked over at his partner. He could see her eyes were watery, but were filled with puzzlement. How did all of this fit together? And did what Jax told him last week ago fit in too?

LunaC: okay, I have to fix some stuff in the next chapter, so it might be up by the end of this week or next week. 

LG: REVIEW OR I EAT YOU!

LunaC: stop threatening to eat people! Cannibal!

LG: I will if you start paying me.

LunaC: no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

LunaC: yay! I have a total of 9 reviews! So happy! Thank you to HL (Tsubaki) for reviewing! You're the bestest meister ever! And thank you flowerchild4life and CrystalzAnimeTurtle for reading and reviewing every chapter! It means so much!

LG: IM NOT A WIERDO! 

LunaC: shut it fool. And thank you flowerchild4life for pointing out I never told you guys who Jax is! He's Rocky's weapon. Sorry I forgot to mention it! So, here's the disclaimer so you can read the story!

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own all the OC's that I'm too lazy to list.

It was the day he got his motorcycle back from Jax that the older weapon told Phantom about what had really happened.

Phantom walked up to the apartment door and knocked. A moment later, a man about twenty-one opened the door. His blonde hair was a mess, as if he just woke up. He wore a blue shirt and black shorts. His brown eyes filled with surprise when he saw the teen standing at his door.

"Phantom! Wow, is that really you? And where's Casper?"

"Yeah, it's me. Casper stayed at our apartment with Dawn. She said you might have my bike."

"Oh, yeah. Just come with me," Jax said. The two walked down to the garage of the apartment building. "So, did Rocky ever come back?"

Phantom gave him a puzzled look. "I thought he went missing on a mission."

Jax stopped at one of the small garages. He unlocked it and opened the door. "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone but Casper. Got it?"

Phantom nodded his head. The two entered the garage. There were two motorcycles and a workbench with a few tools by the wall. Phantom's eyes lit up when he saw his sleek onyx motorcycle.

"Phantom, you're getting that crazy look again," Jax warned. Phantom's eyes broke away from the motorcycle. Last time he had that look, he got arrested about an hour later.

"Sorry. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"You know how I just randomly appeared in Death City, no knowing what happened to Rocky? I faked it."

"What! Why?"

"Ever since you two 'joined' Leo, Rocky was trying to find a way to free you guys. Lycao told him if he did, she wouldn't have a reason to work for Fiona and gain information but then again, Fiona just ordered her to do some quick black blood research every now and then, so she doesn't know anything other than when they're going to attack and where. But Rocky, being him, wasn't going to listen to that. He couldn't just leave though, since Lord Death would suspect something. He never told Shibusen about is family, in case a few of our enemies found out and went after Casper and Lycao. So, we came up with a simple story. The two of us left on a fake mission, and then I 'mysteriously appeared' in Death City, saying had no idea what happened to him. This whole time he's been looking for you two."

"It's been a year though, and he's still not back. Haven't you heard from him?"

"That's what I'm worried about. He really has gone missing now. Even if it is against a whole organization, it would've only taken a month for him to find you two and get you out. I can't figure out why he isn't back yet. Fiona wouldn't have any reason to kidnap him. She already had Casper, and he doesn't even have a weapon with him. But then again, she could have some plan you two don't know about."

"I didn't know about any of her plans, except for when we attacked or raided somewhere. Casper knew more about what she was up to, but nothing too important. I think."

"Well, you might want to tell her about this and ask her if Rocky going missing might fit into Fiona's plans."

"That doesn't seem like the best thing to do at the moment."

"And why would that be?"

"Casper just found out this morning that Rocky went missing. I think she would feel worse if it was because of us."

"You still need to tell her. Rocky's her brother, and if you wait too long, it might be too late."

That was all of the conversation that day. But Phantom still couldn't tell Casper. She was fragile when it came to her emotions; she could easily break. And now Jax was gone and a kishin was involved. If he told her now, she would either be mad at him or at herself.

But right now his emotions were split between guilt and confusion. A missing three-star meister, a kidnapped weapon, and a witch trying to make a kishin. How did these connect?

"Phantom? Hello? Phantom?" Dawn said, waving her hand in front of her brother's face. Casper looked over from the kitchen to see her partner still zoned out on the couch and Dawn trying to get him to snap out of it. He had been that way ever since they found out Jax had been kidnapped. He didn't pay attention in class that day, which wasn't unusual, but she couldn't get him to even talk. The scythe seemed to be focused on something.

Dawn sighed in her failure. Casper saw an evil grin form on the little girl's face. She grabbed the beanie off Phantom's head and ran off. Phantom snapped out of it, and found his beanie missing. His black hair was a mess.

"Dawn! Give that back!" he shouted, chasing his younger sister. Casper sighed. That certainly got his attention.

When he caught up to his little sister, he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. Her free arm held the beanie away from him, waving it around so he couldn't snatch it. He finally got it back and let go of his sister.

"I believe this is mine," he said, putting the beanie back over his jet black mess of hair.

LunaC: well, there's chapter six. I added my own personal touch at the end. I go phyco when people take my hat.

LG: Like this? (takes hat)

LunaC: GIVE THAT BACK! (chases LG around)

LG: AHHHHH! Review or I'll eat you!

LunaC: IF YOURE ALIVE THEN! 


	7. Chapter 7

LunaC: sigh. I'm sorry to say but updates won't be made for a while due to the stupid invention of school. I'm working on the next chapter though! Again, thank you thank you thank you to those that read and review this! It means a lot! 

LG: I survived!

LunaC: yay! get on with the disclaimer then!

LG: sigh. LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own all the OC's. 

Casper looked up at the missions posted on the board. There were a bunch, an all of them needed different abilities to complete the mission. Soul perception, being able to use your soul wavelength, another team.

This was giving her a hard time. Her soul perception wasn't strong, and could only track down souls that she was used to. Magic was something that had to do with her soul, so her shadow magic could be considered as using her soul wavelength. As for partners, she and Phantom didn't really know anyone well enough to ask to join.

There weren't many people there. Most of the students left on their missions already. Few students were at the school today.

Casper felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Maka.

"Um, hi," the other meister said. "I was wondering if you two had a mission yet. Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and I signed up for one, but it turns out it's a three team one and Kid, Liz and Patty left for a different one this morning. I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"That'd be great!" Casper replied, relieved that she didn't have to pick from the huge list for now. she would ask Phantom to, but knowing him the two would probably end up in some graveyard full of zombies controlled by some whack-job. Or something similar.

"Great! Can you meet us at the front of the school around six?"

"Sure. We'll be there."

"See you later then!" Maka then walked off.

Casper turned to see if Phantom heard about their plans. She sweat dropped when she saw he had his headphones over his ears. It turned out that when Dawn left their old apartment, she decided to "borrow" Phantom's iPod. They weren't surprised. She waved her hand in front of his face, and he took them off.

"You pick one?"

"We're meeting Maka and some others up here tonight for a mission."

"Okay," he replied, putting the headphones back on. She sighed, and tugged the cord so the headphones were no longer connected to the iPod. After snatching the headphones off his head, she ran off.

"Now I think I know where Dawn gets that," he mumbled to himself before chasing after her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Casper, Maka, and Black*Star walked in the graveyard, their partners in weapon form. It was foggy, and the moon was the only light. Gravestones were scattered everywhere, which would've driven Kid crazy.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Casper asked.

"Not really sure. A god like me doesn't need to read the mission description!" Black*Star answered.

"What!" both of the girls exclaimed.

"So not cool," Soul muttered.

"So no one knows what we're here for?" Phantom asked.

"Um, I do," Tsubaki said shyly. "Apparently there are a bunch of zombies being controlled by a witch."

"You gotta be kidding me," Casper muttered. Who knew that was an actual mission? It seemed safe so far.

And she was wrong.

Figures in the distance seemed to be limping towards them. The three got on guard. Maka turned around to see some zombies behind them. She cut off about five of their heads. The bodies fell to the ground, but the rest still walked slowly towards the group.

"Surrounded by zombies. Nice," Casper muttered as more zombies started to appear, leaving no escape routes. She cut off the heads of the closest to her. "It just had to be zombies."

Maka watched another zombie fall. She had killed at least fifty, and the swarm looked like there were ten times more. And that was only what she could see.

"Hey, what's that?" Black*Star pointed towards a faint glow that was behind the flood of zombies, near the center of the cemetery.

"It must be the spell the witch is casting," Maka answered.

"Well, we stop her, the zombies might turn back into regular rotting corpses," Casper said.

"Yeah, but how do we get all the way over there?" Soul asked.

"I could make a path through the crowd and you guys could run over and take care of her," Casper suggested.

"How exactly would you do that?" Black*Star asked.

"Easy. Shadow magic."

"Why didn't you use it before then!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Because I don't have that much power, only about half of a witch's. if I used any of it earlier, I wouldn't have enough energy to cut through this."

"Any possible flaws?" Maka asked. After working with Black*Star for a while, she needed to know if this could go wrong.

"Only one. The energy drain doubles since I have to use Soul Resonance to get enough power to do something this big. Most likely, Im gonna be knocked out for a while. But this is the only thing I can do in this situation."

"Okay. But you would be left defenseless in the middle of an army of zombies."

"Zombies are pretty slow, so I can get her out through the same path before they start chasing you guys," Phantom answered.

"Well, I guess that's our only choice."

"No. we could get eaten by zombies," Black*Star pointed out.

"Are you saying you want these things to eat you?" Soul asked.

"NO! the almighty Black*Star's flesh is too great for these beasts!"

"Tell that to the one behind you," Maka said.

The ninja quickly turned around and cut off the head of a zombie about to bite his arm. "Die you unworthy scum!"

"Look, if IM going to do it, lets do it now before she makes even more zombies," Casper said. "I suggest you back up some."

The two did as she said. Shadow's seemed to slither through the crowd of zombies. They crawled Casper, making a strange aura around her.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" she and Phantom yelled at the same time. the scythe's blade grew longer, and turned pitch black. The shadows glowed a slight purple at being called upon, and slithered up the staff of the weapon. Casper swung the blade across the ten zombies in front of her, and the shadows gathered cut through the crowd. The zombies that they hit disintegrated. Even though it was quite far, it was only half way through the crowd.

Casper staggered a bi. She still had enough strength to stand, but that was about it.

"Cas, you can't do this. That's too much energy that you don't have," Phantom said, reading her thoughts.

"Either way, I might die," she muttered. More shadows formed together, and she did the same thing. It cut all the way through, leaving an opening about two football fields away. Phantom quickly transformed and caught his meister before she fell.

LunaC: I know, horrible ending. Again, I will try my best to find time to type! 

LG: review or I eat you


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

LunaC: well, school started and I hate our school system now. I got in the classes with most of my friends, but one of my besties got in the fricken non-honors cluster! Which makes no sense since she got higher scores than me.

LG: strange 

LunaC: and one request! Does anyone know the name of the boy Marciline from the Adventure Time 'Fionna and Cake' episode! Im gonna go crazy if I don't know!

LG: she will 

LunaC: yeah, so anyways, heres the next chapter! its got a cute little ending. At least, I think its cute. Tell me if you do to. Now with the disclaimer!

LG: ok! LunaC doesn't own anything except Casper, Phantom, Dawn, Fiona, and all other people who aren't in the story!

Maka and Black*Star ran up ahead, the other scythe not far behind. They got to the end to find a girl about twenty sitting on a gravestone. In front of her was a skeleton glowing bright green.

"Seems like Fiona was right. Death would send people after me. I just cant believe he would sent students," the witch said. She then saw the unconscious Casper in her weapon's arms. "Looks like you switched sides, Casper. Fiona wont be happy about that."

"So Fiona sent you here?" Maka asked.

"That's right. Research for a new spell. This was the perfect place to use it. Unfortunately, you wont be able to tell Death that, will you?"

With a flick of her wrist, she sent a green ball of fire that flew at the three. They jumped out of the way. Maka charged at the witch, swinging Soul's blade at her neck. The witch jumped up and landed behind Maka, kicking her in the back and causing the scythe meister to fall flat on the ground. Black*star was next, about to cut the witch's neck with one of Tsubaki's blades. She sent a fireball at his stomach, causing him to fall back.

Before he could get up, she snatched Tsubaki from his hands, leaving him weaponless. Maka came from behind her and slashed at her ribs. The witch simply turned around, grabbed the top of the staff near the blade, and swung it so Maka lost grip of Soul.

The witch laughed as she held the two weapons captive, the two meisters stood with nothing left to fight with. She snapped her fingers and zombies surrounded the two. They were dead.

The witch stopped in the middle of her laugh, and disappeared with a flash of black light. All the zombies turned to dust, and the only thing that remained was the witch's purple soul. Phantom stood behind it, his arm as the black and blue blade.

"That was easy," he mumbled.

Soul and Tsubaki turned back into their human forms. Phantom picked the unconscious Casper up from behind a tree. The witch didn't pay attention to him since he wasn't as much as a threat as the others, so he took the advantage to kill her when she was distracted.

The five then argued about who should get the soul. Black*Star demanded it belonged to Tsubaki since she was a god's weapon. The other three insisted it belonged to Phantom since he was the one who killed the witch. But he argued, saying him and Casper had their eyes on a certain witch's soul. So, they just listened to Black*Star and let Tsubaki have the soul.

Phantom noticed something glistening on the ground. He picked it up to see it was a gold bracelet with a sun design on it. He pocketed it, not knowing exactly why. He thought it was pretty interesting.

They headed home, agreeing that they would just tell Lord Death what would happen in the morning. Phantom parted with the four to head back to his and Casper's apartment. They just said they'd see the two in the morning, except Black*Star who yelled something about his amazingness.

Casper shifted a bit and rested her head on her partner's chest, causing his face to slightly turn pink. He had the guts to do a lot of things, and unfortunately telling Casper how he really felt about her wasn't one of them.

He entered their apartment, hoping Dawn was in bed. Instead, she was running around like the roadrunner from Loony Tunes. He saw an empty Monster can on the coffee table.

"You've gotta be kiddin me," he grumbled.

"Hey Phantom how was the mission is Casper alright why are you carrying her is she okay did anything bad happen and what's that drink you left in the fridge it was really good could you get some more!" Dawn asked in one long question, which was so fast that her brother didn't understand half of it.

"How about you go get in bed."

"But I'm not tired," the little girl whined. He just sighed, not wanting to deal with this at the moment. Phantom walked down the hallway into Casper's room. Her expression changed a bit when he set her down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her, looked out at the hallway, and back at his meister.

'She is asleep, so she wouldn't know,' he thought. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and walked out of the room to chase Dawn. The corner of Casper's lips turned into a small smile as she slept.

LunaC: waddya think? Ya like it? Hope you did! this was shorter than the rest, though. the next one will most likely be the longest. Please review!

LG: you already know what Im gonna say. Don't make me go cannibal on you peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

LunaC: Okay I cried when I wrote the end of this. 

LG: Which was weird cause she was textin her friend about magic waffles at the same time.

LunaC: ANYWAYS, I want to thank my little Personal Stein, MBM (the person who sent all of the anonymous reviews that don't have Tsubaki written in it) Thank you!

LG: And when R u gonna give me back my toe! 

LunaC: Okay, so that's all we need of the authors note. DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

LG: You don't need to yell! IM right here! 

LunaC: Just get on with it.

LG: Luna only owns the characters mentioned before, plus Randy Jade.

LunaC: new character! Kyaha~

Casper sat in the kitchen on the Saturday morning, studying for a test coming up next week. Man, this stuff was hard. Way too confusing. How did Maka do it?

Giving up, she closed the books and just prayed that the test was a multiple choice or a true or false. She put them back in her room, and noticed something glistening on her dresser. She picked up the familiar gold bracelet, with a sun engraved on the front.

She quickly ran into her partner's room and found him sleeping. She shook his shoulders to wake him up.

"Cas, why'd you wake me up?" Phantom grumbled.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked. She automatically knew he was the one who found it. He had a weird way of picking up important things without knowing what exactly they were worth.

"I found it after I killed that witch. Why?"  
>"Did she work for Fiona?"<p>

"Yeah, why?"  
>"We have to get to the school. Now," she said, dragging him out of bed.<p>

"Cas, would you please explain why you're dragging me out of the apartment when Im not even dressed?"  
>she stopped and noticed he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. She couldn't help looking at his abs for a couple of seconds. Man, he had a nice six pack. She quickly snapped out of it.<p>

"Sorry! Hurry up and get dressed!" she apologized. He just chuckled and returned to his room. Now Casper noticed she was still in her pajamas. She quickly went to her room to change out of her blue shorts and white shirt. After she changed, she still held the white flannel shirt. It belonged to her dad. Her fingertips lightly touched the eyelid of her red eye, remembering the event that caused the discoloring ten years ago.

"_You'll never get me!" the six year old girl taunted her older brother as she ran through the halls of the cave fortress. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a grey dress._

_She would pass a guard every once and a while, few doors, but that was about it. She dashed though the hallways, making sharp turns every now and then._

_But she was then tackled by a boy around eleven, his brown hair in a buzz cut. He wore a red shirt and jean shorts, his eyes where the same purple blue as hers._

"_Gotcha Casper!" he said._

"_No fair! You fricken tackled me!" she complained. He got up and helped his little sister up._

"_Never said I couldn't."_

"_Shut up."_

_He just laughed as the two walked down the hallway. They eventually found themselves in a giant room in the middle of the mountain. Stone pillars lined the room, the floor covered in ice blue tiles. _

_Casper ran across it to where her parents were. Her mother sat in a white chair, reading a black book with witch's writing on the cover. Her scarlet hair came down to her shoulders, some of it covered with a white snow hat with wolf ears on top. Her shirt was a sky blue, with a furry grey vest zipped over it, complimented by white pants and grey boots. Her eyes were the same purple blue as her kids._

_Her father sat on the couch, his hazel eyes half covered by his eyelids and his brown hair a bit of a mess. He wore a white flannel shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket. He looked almost exactly like his son._

"_He Cas. Why're you in such a bad mood?" Randy Jade asked his daughter._

"_She's just upset because I got her again in manhunt," Rocky said, walking up. _

"_You tackled me!"  
>the two adults laughed at this. She never got what was so funny about it. Her dad ruffled her hair. "Dpnt worry Cas, you'll get 'em next time."<em>

_Just then, a guard came running up. His face was covered with a wolf mask, but his uniform was blue instead of black like the rest._

"_Lady Lycao, the witch that Mabaa has sent is in the area," he said._

_The wolf witch got to her feet, a look of fear in her eyes. "Where was she last seen, Kai?"_

"_She was last spotted about fifty miles away a few-" _

_He was interrupted by an explosion coming from above them. Rocks fell, and Randy grabbed his kids out of the way. A witch with dark black hair with a slight purple shine to it was flying where the whole in the wall was. Her eyes were a bright red. She wore a black dress with red sleeves, red leggings underneath, and black boots that came to her knees._

"_My my Lycao. You're getting harder to find," she said. "The Grand Witch isn't too happy about that."_

"_I've already told her Raven, Im not planning on being under her command," Lycao said._

_Raved smirked when she saw the children standing by her. Rocky glared at her, and Casper only looked up at her parents in scared confusion. _

_Raven disappeared in a gust of wind. Before they knew it, Casper was gone. Her parents looked up to see their daughter dangling in the air by Raven. Casper didn't scream or cry, but a look of fear filled her eyes._

"_How about now? if you say no, my fingers might just slip," Raven threatened, and dropped Casper a bit. The little girl whimpered a bit. _

_Lycao looked up with a scared expression. She looked down at the floor and relaxed a little, and said, "The answer is still the same."_

"_Too bad," Raven said, letting go of Casper. She closed her eyes and waited to fall to the hard ground below. But instead, Kai caught her._

"_Okay, Lady Casper?" the guard asked. She just nodded her head in reply.._

"_Huh, should've seen that coming," Raven said to herself. She was hit by a wave of shadows and slammed into a pillar._

"_That's for threatening my daughter," Lycao said. "Kai, you and Randy get Casper and Rocky out of here."_

"_As you wish, Lady Lycao," Kai replied. Randy and Rocky then joined them and the four headed for the door at the end of the room. _

_The next few seconds went by so fast. Casper felt a searing pain in her eye, raven's attack just barely passed her, but left a good mark on her face. Blood blurred the vision of her left eye. Raven sent another gust of strong wind at them, this one aimed directly at the two children. Randy jumped in the way of it, the spell slashing across his chest. He fell to the ground, his shirt covered in blood._

"_Daddy!" Casper cried out as she saw her father fall. Anger flared up in Lycao._

"_Shadow Beast!" she yelled the spell, and the shadows formed into a giant wolf that attacked Raven and sent her to the ground once more. The enemy witch was too weak to continue fighting._

"_I'll be back Lycao," she said just before disappearing in a gust of wind. Lycao ran over to her husband to see if there was anything she could do. She started to cry when she saw he had lost too much blood for he rot help._

"_Im sorry," she whispered._

"_Its my fault Lee. I love you," Randy replied. He looked over at his two kids. "Im sorry guys. I love you both. Don't forget that."_

"_Love you too dad," Rocky said, tears filling his eyes._

"_D-daddy, d-don't go," Casper cried, a stream of tears dripping down her face. It was her fault that her father was dying before her. He had given his own life for her's and Rocky's._

_Hours after that, Lycao was able to fix Casper's eye. Even though the vision was back, the blood had stained it and changed its color. It always reminded Casper of her father. She could still hear the last words he said to her._

"_Don't worry Cas. We'll get 'em next time."_

"Hey, Cas, you okay?" Phantom asked, standing at the doorway. She looked over at her weapon, who had gotten dressed. She just smiled. He reminded her of her dad. The way he called her Cas. How he always seemed to know her mood. Only one of the reasons she loved Phantom so much.

"Yeah' lets go." She put the flannel shirt on her dresser and walked out of the room. Dawn was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"We gotta go somewhere real quick" Phantom told her.

"Kay! Bring me back one of those drinks!" the ten year old said as they walked out the door.

"What drink?" Casper asked.

"Never give her a Monster. Just don't," is all Phantom replied.

LunaC: Kya! So sad.

LG: can that actually happen if you cut your eye open like that?  
>LunaC: idk, I just used if for the story. How abpout you go try?<br>LG: no thanks. REVIEW OR I EAT U!


	10. Chapter 10

LunaC: yay! Chapter ten! You guys have raised my confidence so much! It's probably like a twenty on a scale from 1-100! 

LG: yeah, she's her own critic

LunaC: well, I can't think of anything I need to tell you peeps! Well, other than I think there will only be about two more chapters of this story. ); but I might just continue it! 

LG: yay!

LunaC: yeah, and theres a certain part you people are gonna hate me for.  
>LunaC: now lets get on with the disclaimer!<span>

LG: LunaC only owns her characters and this story plot!

"Why is it that you called me Casper?" Lord Death asked. She held up the bracelet.

"You've wanted a way to infiltrate Fiona's base for some time now, right?" she asked.

"Yes! She makes it way to complicated. Before we can even see the Sphinx, she has soldiers there."

"That's because she has a security field around it. It alerts her when even one person enters or exits anywhere of a ten mile diameter. Unless there's at least one of these in the group. She gave these to the two other witches who work for her."

"I see! How were you able to get this?"

"It fell off that witch I killed in our mission last week," Phantom answered.

"So, this will help us get into the Sphinx without Fiona knowing?"

"Yes, but she'll know by the time someone's entered the Sphinx."

"Great!"  
>"But I want to know if we can be part of the group infiltrating the base," Casper added.<p>

"Of course! Can you give that to Sid and tell him and Death Scythe to come see me?"

"Can do sir!" Casper said before walking out. Phantom quickly followed behind her.

"You seem excited," he commented.

"I just want to beat the living crap out of her," Casper replied. "As payback for those years we worked for her."

Phantom realized that he still hadn't told her. He decided he needed to put his fears aside and tell her. (**AN: heres where that part that youre gonna hate me for starts)**

"Hey Cas, I need to tell you something," he said, grabbing her hand and stopping her. She looked up at him, hoping her face wasn't turning a bright red.

"Y-yeah?"  
>"I meant to tell you this sooner, and I don't know why I didn't tell you before," he started. Her heart started beating a little faster. God, was this one of her fantasies coming true?<br>"Remember that day when I went to see Jax, almost a week before he got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, she disappointment she felt not showing. Her hopes were raised to high. (**AN: okay, just gimme that hate. Ill deal with it**)

"Well, he told me Rocky faked it. He's still missing, but not because of the mission he went on. Jax thought it might've been Fiona, but other than that h could've been, well, killed. Would she have any reasons to kidnap Rocky?"

"Im not really sure. Unless she got Jax just so she could force him to work for her when we left." Her voice wasn't filled with the shock she felt, or the slight disappointment that Phantom hadn't told her sooner.

"Okay. Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Its just that I didn't want you to raise your hopes to much. Just in case he is, you know, dead."

"Its fine. I understand. Im just glad that you told me," she said hugging him. "Now I just wanna beat the crap out of Fiona even more."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maka sat on the hot desert sand. It had been two days since they had left for what hoped to be the final battle with Fiona. Her, Soul, and the other five were sent out to go into the Sphinx while the rest of Spartoi distracted the guards. Casper and Phantom where there with them. They would temporarily be joining Spartoi at the moment, possibly joining the group if they proved themselves by navigating through the Sphinx and helping to defeat Fiona and the possible kishin. Neither seemed to really care about anything but defeating the witch.

Casper drew a small map with her finger in the sand. "Basically the guards are going to protect the main entrance, because most don't know about the other one," she said, pointing to the front of the Sphinx she drew. "So we'll come around the back way. Its hidden in the back left leg, and brings us to one of the lower passage ways. Once we get in there, it's a simple path with no guards that should lead us to the main hall, which is most likely where Fiona will be, because she would most likely think if anyone is going to get past the guards they'd come in the front entrance and she could stop them there. We'll be coming from the side, so we'll catch her by surprise."

"Kim said she would send up a signal when they got there," Maka added.

"So now we wait," Phantom muttered under his breath. He really hated the sweltering heat, having loved in the cold climate of Russia since he was nine. His hoodie was tied around his waist, his beanie in his hand. He sat with his back against Casper, the two leaning against each other.

It wasn't until about ten minutes later that they saw flames fly into the air.

"Lets go," Casper said, standing up. Phantom transformed and she quickly grabbed him and ran in the direction of the Sphinx. The others did the same and the meisters followed her.

She finally stopped by the historical monument and pushed open a hidden door. They went into find the inside cool and it felt good after sitting in the sun for an hour or so. They were in a small hallway. Casper slowly walked ahead, careful that her footsteps didn't echo off the walls. The other three followed making as little sound as possible. They took many turns, walked through many cobwebs, and saw at least twenty giant spiders which made Liz freak. It wasn't until a while that they saw a light up ahead.

They found themselves in a giant yellow hued stone room. The giant ancient mural was painted on the back wall, and a staircase rose up to an elevated platform. Up there was a woman about thirty. Her orange hair was a frizzy mess, her golden eyes filled with childish glee. She wore a golden top with a brown short skirt and sandals. A brown which hat was on her head, with two little lion ears on top. She turned sharply and grinned when she saw them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Casper," she greeted. "Miss me?"

"As if," Casper spat back.

"Well, were you able to remove that spell? Because I could always recast it," Fiona said, her hand glowing a faint orange. Phantom quickly transformed.

"You guys too. Just in case," Casper whispered. The other weapons transformed back into their human forms.

"Any reason you haven't killed us yet, Fiona?"

"My my, you are smart. Well, I was saving this for later," she said, pointing a glowing finger at the wall across from the students. The bricks seemed to move, and were replaced that held two men by shackles. One was Jax, the other a slim, muscular man about the same age, his brown hair in a buzz cut, his red t-shirt and jeans ragged. He looked down at them with his purple blue eyes.

"R-Rocky?"

LunaC: dun dun dun! I love leaving suspense endings. So fun

LG: your so mean

LunaC: I don't threaten to eat people

LG: grr. Review peeps! Or else I eat you!

LunaC: see! (turns to readers) thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

LunaC: well, heres the next chappie! Well, the next chapter is being edited, so this story will be coming to its conclusion soon. I changed the rating due to my obsession of violence, death, and gore.

LG: O_o

LunaC: but please enjoy the rest of it! Thank you all of you who read, review, and built my confidence! 

LG: she hasn't been sitting in her emo corner as much

LunaC: so thank you super much! Please enjoy this chapter! On with the disclaimer!

LG: only the plot and the oc's belong to LunaC. Everything else belongs to the rightful Soul Eater creators!

"Casper, Phantom. You two are alright," Rocky said. A sad but happy look filled his eyes.

"Ah, a little family reunion! How cute! Too bad I'll have to break it up," Fiona said, bursting into giggles.

"What isn't you want?" Casper demanded.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. after all, you knew about my little kishin, didn't you?"

Maka then realized what was going on. "The last kishin had basically devoured his own soul in madness, and his weapon's soul too. That means that all she needs to make her kishin is-" the ash blonde started.

"The souls of a strong weapon and meister pair," Fiona finished.

Casper looked up at her with wide eyes. "It was a trick the whole time. You were going to kill me and Phantom to create your kishin."

"Not exactly," Fiona said, looking over at Rocky. "I'm leaving the choice up to the eldest Jade. Would he rather he and his weapon stay alive, or sacrifice themselves for his little sister and her partner? Your choice Rocky."

Casper's eyes filled with tears. This couldn't be happening. There was some twist, she could still save her brother. There just had to be. Rocky and Jax looked at each other for a moment. Jax just gave him a sad grin and nodded slightly. Rocky gave his little sister a sad look before facing the lion witch and saying, "Kill us, spare them."

"If that's your choice," Fiona said, sending a spell at them. It looked as if two daggers stabbed them both in the chest, blood flooding down their shirts. Fiona held up her hand , and two blue souls flew to her. She grabbed them and ran through a back door. Casper looked up at her dead brother, tears streaming down her face. Fiona left through a back door, and she ran off after the witch. She was going to do everything she could to kill this witch, even if she died trying.

Maka watched as Casper ran behind Fiona, Phantom after her.

"What are we doing standing around here for! Follow the almighty Black*Star!" the ninja yelled. Tsubaki quickly transformed and he went running off. Soul, Liz and Patty did the same, and Kid and Maka soon followed after Black*Star.

They soon found themselves in a large circular room. Fiona stood in the center, three doors behind her. Casper blocked her way into them, preventing the witches goal to be achieved. Maka saw no hints of where the kishin could be.

"You guys go ahead. I want to take care of her myself," the scythe meister said.

"Good luck with that," Fiona responded. She didn't even stop them from passing. But that was probably because by then Casper started to attack her. Basically, it was just a fury of slashes, jabs, cuts, and trips. Casper used the blade to knock the witch off her feet, but was hit with a ball of crimson fire before she could attack again. He rolled out of the way from another fire attack, and quickly got back on her feet. She slashed at Fiona's ribs, leaving a deep cut, and smacked her temple with the dull side of the blade. The witch stumbled, and Casper kicked her shin, causing her to fall. Fiona sent a ball of fire at Casper, throwing the meister into the wall. Fiona stumbled up, the flames around her growing.

"Flame Leo!" The fire swirled around her, forming a giant lion from the flames. Casper looked up in fear. Almost as if on cue, Kid's scream echoed from one of the hallways. They were screwed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kid screamed when he saw the creature in front of him. It was grotesque, disgusting, and _unsymmetrical. _

It was a giant beast, the body an emerald lion. Inly its right paws had claws, and its heads were seven slithering serpents, all with one eye. It's tail had spikes on it, three on one side and four on the other.

"You! Disgusting! Beast! YOU! MAKE! ME! VIOLENTLY! ILL!" He sent a fury of shots at it. The beast flinched back, trying to avoid the oink bullets. Black holes burned in its skin. It turned to ashes, leaving a red soul floating there.

"Nice work Kid! You didn't go as overboard this time!" Liz said. Kid sucked the soul through Patty's bullet holder, and reloaded it back into the pistol. He continued to stroll down the hall, and found a door covered in chains.

"I think this is it."

He shot repeatedly at the padlock, and it broke and clanged on the floor. He opened the door to find an empty room.

"It's a decoy," Liz said, transforming back and surveyed the room. "There's nothing here."

"That means either Black*Star or Maka is dealing with it," Kid said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Black*Star watched the vampire before him choke and grasp at the chain around its neck. With one of Tsubaki's blades, he stabbed the undead beast's heart through its back. It disappeared with a black flash, leaving the red soul. Tsubaki quickly swallowed it and the two continued. A giant, heavy door was in their path. The ninja tried opening it, but it seemed to be blocked on the other side. He kicked the door, causing it to fly open. The room was empty.

"Dangit! The almighty Black*Star is left with a worthless vamp and the other unworthy followers the kishin!" he yelled. Tsubaki transformed back to her human form.

"Don't worry Black*Star. At least one of us will find it," she said.

"True. As the kind god I am, I will let them have their chance," he said, turning to walk back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maka watched the pre-kishin disappear in front of her. Soul transformed into his top half and grabbed the soul, and disappeared back into the scythe's blade. Maka returned to walking down the long hallway. She stopped when she got do a large steel door at the end. She sensed a soul was in there. It wasn't a kishin, but it was pretty strong. She couldn't tell exactly whether it was human or not. It seemed like a pre-kishin, but something else too.

She opened the door, and was surprised by the sight. It was a boy of about twelve. His red hair was a ragged mess, his gold eyes filled with fear. His clothes seemed old and torn. His hands were tied tightly.

Maka couldn't believe it. This was the future kishin, a boy barely old enough to start at the academy.

"D-did mom send for me?" he asked. Maka was shocked. What is up with witches, trying to turn their kids into kishin?

"Yeah, follow me" she said. He slowly got up and followed her.

"Are you Casper?"

"No."

"Oh. I was told Casper had a scythe too," he said, pointing to Soul.

"Casper's dealing with your mother right now."

"Like a meeting?"

"More like a fight."

He stopped. "Youre from that school, aren't you?"  
>he then ran back and slammed the door of the room. Maka didn't bother going back. She didn't feel fight to kill the kid. He wouldn't come out either. She would just wait to see what Lord Death's orders would be.<p>

LunaC: well, there goes a chapter. the next will be the final! *sniff* im so happy, yet so sad! the irony!

LG: youre weird

LunaC: says the cannibal. Anyways, don't forget to review! Reviews for authors are like souls for weapons :3

LG: REVIEW OR I EAT YOU WITH POTATO CHIPS!


	12. Chapter 12

LunaC: well, here it is. The last chapter.

LG: twelve whole chapters of one epic story

LunaC: anyways, I just wanna thank all you peeps! Youre all so fricken awesome! X) you've made this little author happy

LG: yay!

LunaC: anyways, I was really bored one day and me and my friends were looking for songs for our ocs. I put them on my profile if you wanna look them up. And I have made my decision! I will make a sequel! Only if you guys want it though. So, with that, heres the disclaimer so you guys can go on and read the story!

LG: aye aye captian! LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. It's the last chapter, you've read the other disclaimers, and you all should have a good enough common sense to know who she owns.

The flaming lion pounced at Casper. She wasn't going to be able to get up and away quick enough. The meister then noticed the amount of shadows the bright glare of the lion's fur left. Before it could reach her, she formed a barrier out of the shadows, and the flames attacked it with no success. It tried getting through, and retreated to the torches when it gave up.

She got up and faced Fiona. The witch who had played with her like a marionette. The witch who threatened her so her mother would cooperate. The witch who planned to kill her and Phantom to reach her goal. The witch who took her brother's and his friend's life instead of theirs.

"Resonance?" Phantom muttered.

"Yeah, lets just finish this," she replied. The two soul wavelengths started to adjust, until they matched completely. The shadows crawled up the blade, causing it to grow bigger and turn pitch black. Casper ran up and kicked Fiona in the stomach. "That's for mom." She shoved the witch into the wall. "That's for Phantom." The scythe started to glow blue around the edges. "And this is for Rocky!"

"SHADOW SCYTHE!" both she and Phantom shouted. She swung hard and the blade hit the witch. The room was filled with a giant black flash. When it was gone, the only thing that was left of Fiona was her purple soul floating by the wall. Phantom transformed back and grabbed the soul, quickly swallowing it. His arm glowed purple, a small skull glowing on his hand. He knew what it meant he was almost at a death-scythe level. He turned back to his meister, who had tears dripping down her face.

"Why did it have to be him?" she whispered under her breath. He wrapped his arm around her in a tight hug. He felt her hot tears drip onto his shirt. He gently stroked her back. "He's so stupid. I love him though."

"Yeah, I miss him too," he whispered in reply. He let her go and wiped the tears off her eyes. His eyes then caught sight of the two stray souls floating in the air. He walked over and grabbed them, then handed them to Casper. "You give these to Lord Death," he said. She just nodded and took the two souls. The others soon came from the three hallways.

"He's down this way. He's still in the room. I think we should just wait and see what Lord Death says we should do about it," Maka said. Liz passed her a pocket mirror, and the scythe meister drew the number in with her finger.

"Hiya! How's the mission going?" Lord Death asked.

"Great sir. Fiona was killed and we were able to find the kishin," Maka replied. "But I didn't kill him. He's only about twelve, and was wondering if there's any other options.

"Of course! Tell Sid that when you head back to the Egyptian base to take him to the Russian base. We'll make sure he's taken care of there."

"Yes sir."

"Anything other than that?"

"Um, yes, we were able to find rocky Jade and Jax Mason," Kid said.

"That's great! Where are they?"

"Well, Fiona kinda killed them…." Liz answered, trailing off. Casper gripped the soul's in her hand even tighter.

"Oh dear. Well, you can explain that more when you return. I have to go! See you later!" With that, the mirror turned back to normal and Maka gave it back to Liz.

"You guys go find Sid. We'll stay back and make sure the kishin doesn't go anywhere," Kid said. The other six walked down the long hallway. Phantom put his arm around his meister's shoulder, and she smiled back at him. She was lucky to have someone like him as a friend. Sure, she wanted their relationship to be more than that. But at least he was her best friend, and that she could live with. They arrived out front to find the Leo soldiers tied up.

"Where's Lady Fiona?" they demanded.

"Well, her soul is probably dissolving in my stomach acids at the moment," Phantom replied.

"No! we have failed the mistress!"

"When I was alive, I wasn't the kind of man who liked listening to grown men whine," Sid said, the hunting knife glistening in his hand. The soldiers quieted down.

"Sid, Lord Death said that you need to take the kishin in there to the Russian base," Casper said.

"Traitor!" the soldiers yelled.

"Shut up!" she yelled back at them, making them grow quiet.

"I'll go complete my orders, you guys take the soldiers to camp. You guys should head back too. You deserve to rest up."

The six headed back along with the soldiers walking infront of them. Fiona was no longer a threat and revenge had been taken. There goes another adventure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spirit Albarn walked down the hallway of guillotines to the Death Room, wondering what his boss needed him for. He was worried enough that his daughter was fighting in Egypt, possibly against a kishin. Oh no! what if something happened to his precious Maka over there?  
>he ran down the hallway screaming. "MAAAKAAAAAAAA!" Until he was stopped by a reaper chop.<p>

"Glad to see you Spirit," Lord Death said with slight sarcasm. "Maka's fine. They just reported the mission to be complete success."

"Oh thank God."

"Anyways, the new teacher I hired is here, and I told him that you would show them around."

"Okay, where is he?"

"I told him to wait outside the school for you. He should still be there."

"Alright. Tell me when you find out when Maka will be back," he said before leaving. He walked through the giant school, wondering what this teacher would be like. He had heard that he was from a well-known death-scythe family. He was going to be the new combat training teacher. The class was mainly an extra course for weapons, training them how to fight in times where they didn't have their meisters.

He exited the front doors and found a man who was about twenty-three. His black hair wasn't to long, and stopped at about his ears. His grey eyes surveyed the building, taking it every bit of it. He wore a white buttoned shirt, black dress pants, and a blue tie. He reminded Spirit of one of his students in Maka's class.

"You Spirit Albarn?" the man asked. The death scythe nodded his head. The man stuck out his hand, and Spirit shook it.

"Atros Morro," he replied.

**XxThe EndxX**

LunaC: well, there ya go! I hope you all enjoyed my fist series! Tell me if you want me to post the sequel, cause I've started the beginning. Here's a list of people I want to thank!

HL/Cami/Tsubaki& MBM: thank you for being supportive friends and great meisters! You're weapon thanks you greatly! 

CrystalzAnimeTurtle& Epic4Life: being awesome reveiwers! I thank you so much! Love your stories, and Im super glad you reviewed! This girl thanks you so much! X3 

Dreamingmydaysaway, kalt phoenixtail, xxAmeterasu, & xXBlueSariaXx: thanks for favoriting! Im glad you liked it!  
><span>

The Illusionist's Wings04, kalt phoenixtail, & xxAmeterasu: thanks for following! It means so much! 

Thank you all! Theres no way to thank you all! It means so much to me!

LG: thanks guys! You've helped me raise her confidence to like a ten! Now if I can only stop her from sitting in her emo corners :f

LunaC: thank you! If you want it, the sequel might be out soon! Look out for _**Pain, Love, and Memories!**_

LG: gee, that doesn't suggest anything

LunaC: SHUT IT FOOL! (slaps LG upside head with frying pan)

LG: oww!

LunaC: thank you much! Wolf718 out!

LG: Don't forget to review! Or else I EAT YOU! KYAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
